1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus, an image display method, a program, and a record medium, and in particular, relates to techniques suitable to display a plurality of images on a large wall-size screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
As digital still cameras, video cameras, and mobile telephone terminals having a camera function have become common in recent years, everybody can capture still images and moving images with ease. In addition, since the storage capacity of record media of image data captured is increasing, the amounts of captured images recorded on these record mediums tend to become huge. Thus, watching captured images that have been quantitatively recorded takes time and effort.
To solve such a problem, the above-mentioned image capturing apparatus is connected to a display such as a television receiver, and a list of thumbnails of a plurality of captured images is displayed on the screen of the display. In this case, a display method and a key operation method are devised so that the user can quickly retrieve his or her desired image.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-260412, referred to as Patent Document 1, describes a technique of allowing the user to access a desired image from a list of thumbnail images on the display with small number of key operations.